The embodiments herein relate generally to automotive accessories.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, a hand held remote can be used to toggle a hydraulic system off and on. Prior art systems to remotely operate the hydraulic system involve use a solenoid valve that could fail and when would fail the trailer could not be loaded or unloaded without a lot of work. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.